


Silent Memories(Janto Fanfic)

by StonyWaters17



Series: You and I To Take On The World [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: COE Fix-it, Doctorwho - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Things I'm too lazy to type, Torchwood - Freeform, children of the earth, janto, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyWaters17/pseuds/StonyWaters17
Summary: Jack lay wide awake in his bed staring at the concrete ceiling. The clock on his bedside table read 5:26 A.M. He sighed as he tried once again to fall asleep. This was the 3rd night in a row that he just couldn't  sleep. He tried drinking, didn't work. He tried working, same result. He tried everything that he thought would help him sleep. He even had Owen prescribe him sleeping pills. They didn't work. Jack closed his eyes and he could smell the faint smell of his soulmates cologne. It helped him sleep at night knowing that there was someone there to hold him when the nightmares got to much. But he was gone. The smell faded as Jack looked back at the clock. 5:28 A.M. . Jack closed his eyes as a tear ran down his left cheek he wiped it away once it got down to his mouth.





	Silent Memories(Janto Fanfic)

"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't  they never were." -Richard Bach

\--

Jack lay wide awake in his bed staring at the concrete ceiling. The clock on his bedside table read 5:26 A.M. He sighed as he tried once again to fall asleep. This was the 3rd night in a row that he just couldn't  sleep. He tried drinking, didn't work. He tried working, same result. He tried everything that he thought would help him sleep. He even had Owen prescribe him sleeping pills. They didn't work. Jack closed his eyes and he could smell the faint smell of his soulmates cologne. It helped him sleep at night knowing that there was someone there to hold him when the nightmares got to much. But he was gone. The smell faded as Jack looked back at the clock. 5:28 A.M. . Jack closed his eyes as a tear ran down his left cheek he wiped it away once it got down to his mouth. He rolled out of his bed climbing out of the bunker into his office. He went over to his desk where a picture frame was sitting with a of him and the rest of the Torchwood members on the last Christmas they spent together. Jack looked at the picture and placed it so the picture frame was upside down and was unable to see. He sat down in one of the chairs as he reached over his desk to get the bottle of whiskey that was half drank. He opened the bottle and began to drink it slowly. It burned on the way down, but what didn't anymore. Several minutes later he finished his bottle as he began to dose off.  
       At 8:45 Jack was awoken by the sound of the cog door opening. He looked at the clock then down at the small frame walking through the hub. It was Tosh, Jack was surprised that she didn't  get here earlier she was usually there by 7 o'clock. He shrugged it off getting out of his chair going back down to the bunker to get ready for the day.  
                                  After jack got dressed he went down to the hub to find Gwen, Owen, and Tosh all at their  desks working on something that was unknown to Jack  at the time. Until Gwen spoke up 'Jack have you seen this?' Gwen waved him over where he looked at the computer screen. 'No where did you find this?' Tosh spoke this time 'It was on the computers when i came in this morning. Do you know what it is?' 'Yes, i do. Its Gallifreyan and it says "Im alive" ' Jack walked over to Tosh's screen where he told her to zoom out on the words. Once she did there was another symbol that was hardly visible. Tosh zoomed back in on the smaller symbol making it bigger. Jack gasped when he saw what it read "Immortality was just one of your quirks, now it's  mine" he read it several times to himself before saying it out loud. The first person to understand what it was saying was surprisingly Owen. 'The tea-boy?' Jack looked at him nodding his head. Gwen was confused as well as tosh. Jack spoke ' we need to figure out where he is. And how the hell he got this to us.' All Jack could think about was 'Where the hell is Ianto Jones'. Jack was in his office when a voice spoke behind him. 'Jack'. He was surprised at first to turn around and find Gwen standing there. 'We found the source of the message.' Jack nodded and followed Gwen to the hub where Tosh started speaking. 'I back traced the Message, the thing about it was that it was intentionally made to get trough. If it was Ianto he must be with someone who A-knows how to write Gallifreyan and B-would know how to send it without any firewalls or security allowing me to send the message and trace it back from one source. I originally tried to back-trace through Gwen's computer but it didn't work, same with Owens and yours.' Jack nodded 'So what you are saying is that he had to have help. He wouldn't be able to do it himself' Owen stated. 'That's exactly what i'm saying.' After a second of silence Jack's Vortex Manipulator began to beep. 'Oh no, not again.' Owen was referring to when it beeped last and Captain John Hart showed up. Jack pressed a few buttons 'This was disabled by The Doc......tor.... THE DOCTOR!!!' Jack's face lit up 'IANTO IS WITH THE DOCTOR!!!' Gwen understood now 'That would explain the message about his immortality. Who else would be able to give that to him.' Jack looked at her. 'Exactly'. Tosh's computer blared notifying them of a rift spike. 'It's at .......' Tosh looked at Gwen who looked at the computer. 'Jack its Thames house' Gwen said confounded. Jack let out a shaky breath nodding and heading off to the garage to get the SUV Gwen, Owen, and Tosh followed in pursuit. Jack was obviously going to drive considering he got there first and he said 'I'm driving' no one questioned him as they got it the car seconds after all the doors shut Jack was off.


End file.
